One Librarian in the middle of snakes
by Storiesmania
Summary: Alternative Universe That's the story of a young wooman working at the Library with her grandparents, but she don't know much about her family before her discovery. Would she manage to supressed the hate between the members of her entourage in her current state ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

It's the English translation, I did for my fanfiction: Une bibliothécaire au milieu des serpents.

It would be some Casskins in it but Cassandra would appear later in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Appearances are sometimes misleading.

I don't know what to do. Do I must get back to the Library like I had plan at the beginning? Or would that be wiser to go see Dulaque to tell him what happened to me? That gives me the impression that I would just walk into the lion's den, even if I know he wouldn't hurt me, he likes me too much to do that. It's just... He his the boss of the group which has thrown a spanner in the works of the Library since the time it exist. However, I must speak about it with someone and he already prove that he is reliable. More than that, he is directly concern by what happened in my life in that period. After all, it's he's adoptive son fault that I am in the street! I get my phone out of my pocket but I hesitate to compose his phone number. I'm afraid that my ex-boyfriend take this situation to his advantage to put his hand on me and I couldn't take risks in my state. Despite everything, I tell myself that the best solution stay this one: looking for refuge at Dulaque home. He is not an enemy for me, even if my grandfather wouldn't say the same thing. I heard the familiar gait of my ex-boyfriend which comes closer to me. I leave my hiding place and restart my frantic race which has my life as a price. Now, I'm close to the master of the snake brotherhood domains. This time, I haven't other alternatives, I have to call I stop one instant in a cafe, located a few streets from his address and composed his phone number, right after I ordered a lemonade. The bell resounds several times, I have enough time to drink a few mouthfuls of my beverage before I hear his voice:

\- Hello? Leslie? It's really you?

\- Mister Dulaque. Indeed it's me. I'm sorry if I call you on a bad time, but, I really need your help. I'm hunted and I didn't have enough time to get back to my.

\- What's happening? Who is after you?

\- It's your adoptive son! He has lost his mind after he ditched me and throws me outside without let me time to get something else than my.

\- That is surprising coming from him. I will help you. Where are you now?

\- I a cafe. I couldn't run more without taking a break. I will explain all the thing to you when I have been at your homebr

\- Give me the name of your shelter. I will send Lamia

\- The Silver River. Act fast before I am being unable to get out from.

During a short moment I didn't hear his voice at the other extreme of the wire. I stress a bit even if I suppose that he's giving orders to his second who must came for taking me. He asks, a few times after, reassuring me on the fact that he didn't let me alone:

\- Are you steel here Leslie? Lamia is on her way.

\- I'm tape to my phone mister Dulaque. Thank you to accept to give me a hand. You don't know how much I'm relieved because of that!

\- I didn't have a doubt, I can feel it in your voice. I can, at least, do that for you. You were always so kind each time my son brought you at home. See you later!

The communication is interrupt. I pay my consummation, go to toilets then when I'm back in the main room, I find Lamia who drag me fast but with softness, outside. A car is waiting for us in front of the door and once we are in it, the driver start up without loosing time and I'm soon arrived to my destination.

It's him who welcomed me once we have passed the portal which closes his property. His head is balding, at the first seen, but if you examine it from a closer place, you can see that he has shorts white hair. He stares at me with his cold gray blue eyes then he invites me to enter with a smile, even more warming and welcoming. When we arrive in his office, I finally found myself in a safe place but I can't stop crying. I know that he can't bear overflowing, in fact that is someone who didn't know him who could think that because of his attitude. He is hiding his true personality behind a mask coldness and I know that he is broken inside. He stands up to offer me a tissue, then I wipe my tears. He kneels in front of me to have his head at the same level mine is and take my hands in his then he asks me:

\- What did my stupid son do to you?

I tell him a recap of the situation, but I interrupt myself because of some pain at the level of my stomach. By reflex, I put my hand at that place and feel the regular movement which is there since many weeks. My interlocutor drops his eyes on my hand and understands where the essential of the problem is located. He stands up one more time and, in spite of his lake of habit for this kind of things, he holds me in his arms then he smiles at me. I wasn't waiting for those kind of reaction by telling him all the things. More than that, my pregnancy didn't really jump to the face even if I am in the middle of the third month. His face is radiant, clearly the news make him happy and he says:

\- You are welcomed in my house as long as you wish. I would feel guilt if something happened to you because of me. I will give some instructions for that you will be treated by the best way. I will take care of my son. You must take some rest.

\- That's a great idea! Would you please keep this information? Just a few times?

\- If that pleased you Leslie. Follow me. I will show you your room. I wouldn't let you get back to home just as the same time the night.

\- Thank you for your understanding and your.

\- It's a pleasure for me to help.

He guides me to a room which has an integrated bathroom and he makes me know that some clothes would be brought here during the time I will rest. I didn't wait to go to bed after I see that there is pyjamas who waits for me on my pillow. I don't know what happened in the rest of the house but I thing I have no reasons to be afraid of something here. I go under the blanker and fall asleep. When I awake I hear some knocks at my door and I ask:

\- Who is there?

\- Leslie, it's mister Dulaque. May I enter?

\- It's your home here. Reassure yourself, I'm steel under my blanket and I'm dressed with the pyjamas you let here for me.

I can hear him laugh, then he open the door and I'm surprised to see that he pushes a trolley on which I can see breakfast for both of us. I smile at him as the same time as he takes a seat at my side after he drops off a tray with feet at the level of my legs to let me eat comfortably and he put his own on bedside table which he pulls near to him. He returns my smile. I'm surprised that he proves to be so sweat while his goal is to bring back magic in this world at any cost. We speak together about everything and nothing until the bell of my phone interrupt our conversation. I give a look on it screen to know who want to contact me and it's Flynn Carson, the other Librarian. I imagine that he try to contact me at the boss order: Judson, by another name, my grandfather from my mother.

I sigh and I apologize to my host before I pick my phone up:

\- What's happening mister Carson?

\- Your the one who ask that while you actually are at Dulaque house, who is, as Judson as tell me, is the enemies number one of the Library?

\- He came to help me when I need it! It's to long to explain, but you can tell to Judson that I'm fine and that I will come back home.

Without waiting for the answer of my interlocutor, I hang up to his nose. Then I recenter my attention on the person who is in front of me. On his face, there his an expression which let me think that he well guess what my caller says about him. I softly put my hand on his cheek and, for the first time I know him, I call him by his true name:

\- Lancelot, you know that I couldn't stay here indefinitely, but contrary to the others, I'm not scared by you. I trust you.

\- How can you manage that?

I observe him with attention, then suddenly, a detail attract my gaze. Do I really just see one tear roll on his cheek? I check one more time and realized that I didn't imagine it. He his truly crying! What should I do? With a man like this one... I don't want to hurt his pried with my intervention. Oh... For heaven's shake! I couldn't bear to see him like that so I hug him then I whisper in his ear:

\- Something inside me tells me that you are not as bad as many people think you are. My instinct link to this impression and make me trust you. I know every single sing you done in the past, but you never had hurt me. However, god knows that you could have do so with all those time I make your teams fell at their missions. I get out of those times without a single scratch. I knew that there was only one person in all the world who could have persuade them to leave me alone, and that's you! I haven't kept any feelings for your son, but you will always have a place in my heart even if I dislike the choices you made in your.

He returns the hug then he say, once he remain calm:

\- Thank you for your sincerity Leslie. I know well that you couldn't stay here forever, but you must know that my door would always be open for.

\- Thanks Lancelot. I appreciate your generosity. But, I think that I stay in this bed to much. I'm getting.

\- I will wait you in the hallway, I have something to show you. See you later.

\- See you soon Lancelot. I'm coming in a few.

Once he gets out from the room with the tray and all that stuff, I get out of my bed and go to the huge closet which his in the back of my room. I open the double doors and find many kinds of clothes in there. I'm convinced that he asks some advice to the sealers to buy that. With the number of times he could have observe me, he has memorize my tastes and he find my height. Enchanted by those charming attentions, I take a dress randomly and ware it with it accessories. I'm now in a pale blue dress which makes brought out walleyed eyes and my blond hair with brown locks. I briefly admire myself in the mirror, then the room to join my host. He is waiting for me in the hall and whistle with admiration. I blush, enchanted by this silent compliment then he gives me one hand-kissing before he offers me his arm. I catch it and he guides me in parts of the houses I didn't know. I'm asking myself what he want to show me but when I enter in this room covered with books from the floor to the ceiling with, at some places, computers and jewels display stand, I better understand why he wanted that I follow him here. He knows that I love reading. That's not for nothing that I accept to work with my grandparents at the Library. It's just a bit strange to see that kind of mix.

I don't understand why there his jewels so close to the best computer of this decade. When I ask Lancelot why, he shows me the cameras installed in each parts of the room. I conclude that the jewelry is here to justify the protection system which would be suspect to keep "simple" books. By examining there covers attentively I realized that there is original editions while others are hiding magical artifacts or normal antiquity but rare ones. He let me ferret until I find myself in front of a door on which there is a golden banner. I can read these words on it: "Reading room". I turn my head in my follower direction and he use a small fey to open the door. I enter and discover a place which is well equipped in terms of comfort and resents books. He makes me seat on a sofa and ask me to give me the title of my favorite book when I was little. I exclaim joyfully:

\- Galaad, the apple tree, and the Holy Grail, which was written by Philippe Walter and was published in 2004 in Mago editions.

He looks at me, surprised, but start to search on the shelf. Then he gives me the book and ask:

\- Why did you choose this one?

\- My mother read it to me before I get to bed, but sometimes, she seems to have suppressed some details of the content, like certain names which didn't match with the atmosphere of the XIII e century. Strangely, I never did some nightmares after I had heard this story. It was like the characters emerged from the book and protected me from the evil. More than that, my favorite works, without taking care of their nature, always was linked to the myth of King Arthur and his Knights. Because of that, some people find me very strange, especially when I was little.

I make a little break then I continue:

\- I could have, by memories, named all the knights, but I didn't have the good names associated to their stories. I had these problems with the characters, except Galaad. He is my favorite knight even if I never had known what to say when someone ask me why I like this one.

\- So that mean you never read this book without your mother?

\- Yeah. And after her disappearance I never had this book in my hands anymore.

\- Do want to be alone to do so today?

\- Stay with me, I prefer that. After all, as Lancelot, you must be in this book too. I will be more reassured if you stay here.

He smiles at me then he accepts to stay in my company during all the time until the reading would be done. He seats at my side and start to read.

His intonation cradles me and I fall asleep at the middle of the book. I put my head on his torso, I use him like a pillow but I think that he didn't dare to move me because he doesn't want to awake me. He is a real gentleman contrary to what let suppose his appearance and his unpleasant nature. I don't know how long I stay like this but I think it wasn't really comfortable for old man, even if he his asleep when I open my eyes. I awake him softly, we take a look on our watch then he declares:

\- It's lunchtime, we will continue this reading after lunchtime.

\- That would be a pleasure. Did I hurt you by sleeping on you like that?

\- Don't worry for me Leslie. I had worst nap. Follow me!

I wouldn't make him repeat twice and let the master of the place guide me. Once we are installed at the table he serves me my favorite meal: spaghetti bolognaise! After the meal, we go back to the reading room and this time, even at the end of the story, I didn't fall asleep. My gaze stays on my host, I just make the link between him and my favorite historical character: he is his father! I'm asking myself if this story didn't hide something else, an element he didn't know it exist and that would explain my attraction to this legend in particular. Now that I know all the story of this young knight and his family, I have to remember what my mother tells me about him. I remember that she linked the qualities of this character to my own father, even if she never mentions his name. Would that mean that I am Galaad child and by that way the great daughter of my host and confident? To be certain, I must find my own exemplar. My mother never let me have a look on almost all the pages, as if something was noted on it could have make me learn something else than the story did. Yet, for that, I have to come back home. I tell nothing about these hypotheses to Lancelot, but he seems to have suspicions. However, he let me go. He advice me to be careful and ask me to call him if I had other problems, linked, or not, to his adoptive son. I kiss him on his cheek to thank him for hospitality and after I say to him that he must keep my room in a good state, in case that I need a refuge. Then, I take the way to get back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

Sorry I'm late for udpate this story but I'm busy with my work so I get less time to write.

I hope you will like this chapter.

Good reading !

* * *

Chapter 2: Discoveries.

On the way, I call my grandfather to warn him, but I am diverted from my path by a distress call. At the sound of the voice, I guess it is a Western dragon that has taken human form. By following the sound to its source, I land in a scientific laboratory where someone is chained in a huge cage. Strangely, there is no one else than me on the spot, but I think it's due to a magic artifact that never leaves me. Whenever I am confronted with a magical event, all forms of life that are not able to manipulate this energy leave the places where it is in action. I thought I had lost this artifact by trying to escape to my ex-boyfriend... Fortunately, it's not so! This is good because in this way, I will be able to save this mythological being.

I approach with caution and freeze before the dreadful sight that is offered to me. This poor dragon is in a pitiful state, experiments have been conducted on him and he has wounds on his body suggesting that he has been tortured many times. No creature deserves such treatment, not even dragons who are known for their dirty character. In any case, he is rather young and in his eyes shine a particular glow, it gives me the impression of being alone in the world. I will not leave him like that. When he sees me, he tries to take his true form to frighten me but I convince him to stay calm by addressing him in the language of his kind.

He gives me his name: Onyx, then looks at me intrigued, a sad look on the face, while I seek the key that will allow me to get out of there so that I can provide him an appropriate care. I put my hand on the object and open the cage before entering carefully, you never know how can react a dragon. In the specific case, it is all more true since they aren't creatures used to being in a position of weakness. I approach my hands along the body and gradually undo the chains that keep him in a very uncomfortable position. The poor man, he has suffered well since he arrive there, I wonder how much time has elapsed between his capture and that precise moment. But, the instant is not a one for questions, I put a hand on clothes to his size, it is chilly in there even for a fire-breathing dragon.

He is weak and can't stand up so I support him to get him out. I drive him to my vehicle, which Dulaque had brought to his home so that I could return safely and I take him to a friend's doctor. He is one of the people in this city who owe me a service. He doesn't ask questions, while he heals the wounds of my new flaky friend, I call an acquaintance who takes care of cleaning the lab and brings all the documents to the library. Once the dragon is patched up at best, I also lead to this building and surprises my grandfather by landing in his office without announced my arrival.

I summarize the situation briefly without taking the time to say hello:

\- I come back from Dulaque's house after being almost killed by my ex boyfriend. I heard a call for help from this man, who by the way is a dragon called Onyx. I went to see, he was locked in a lab, but there was nobody around. So I pulled him out of there and then brought him to a friend who treated him and here we are. Now all I have to do is find a way to set him to rights to restore him to his former form. Then I will have to go home to recover something. If you want to know more, join us at the library. See you latter! Thank you for your attention.

Then, without waiting for his reaction, I train Onyx in the library where we keep everything related to the care of magical beings and I start looking for a remedy while he remains quiet sitting on a chair to follow all my movements by the look. I think I like him, I have a touch with a dragon. I have thought that I couldn't do worse than attract the attention of a guy who wants to kill me here I am with a suitor who is probably 100 times more old as me if not more. Well, I could have done worse that said, he is handsome! Stay focused, you still have to save his skin before thinking of flirting or letting you flirt.

That's when the other librarian comes out from behind a wall and offers me a hand. I smiled at him, pleased to have some help, and with our combined efforts we managed to get a potion to heal any wound. A few drops are enough for Onyx to be fully recovered and he is already hugging me to thank me. I'm glad that he feel better, but now I have to go home and he doesn't really want to let me do so. I understand him, he is still shocked to have been stripped of his dragon strength and then he wants to see the world. I propose to guide him in our city, I need to rest and I'm almost certain that I can't find better bodyguard than a dragon even if he only starts to regain is strength. But as I get ready to go with him, Judson stands in front of us and wonders where I'm going to go.

\- I have to go back home to get something and I want to take this exit to show Onyx around. After being locked up so long, he has the right to go elsewhere than in dark and wet caves?

\- You're probably right. But I'm not convinced that letting you go is a good idea.

\- What? You think I can't handle my ex if he ever catches me? I wouldn't be alone I signal you!

\- I have no doubt about it. But your friend is a dragon coming out of a traumatic period. And, please forgive me if what I am about to say offends you, he may not be in the best position to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you!

\- You are not entirely mistaken, Mr. Judson, but it's apparently urgent that she retrieve this object. I can read it in his eyes.

The old man thought for a few moments and finally gave me permission to go home quickly. I will then have to set up my quarters in the library so he can keep an eye on me. I accept reluctantly but enjoy my ride, laughing every time my new friend is amazed by things I see every day. Once I am at my apartment, I pick up my most important belongings and put them in a suitcase then, I find, in a corner, the cardboard box where I put what remains of my mother.

When everything is well wedge in the trunk of my car, which still disturbs my scale friend, I start the engine and return to the library. My grandfather has my belongings put in a room that has been specially prepared for me and then I can consult the book. It's funny to have it in my hands without mom by my side, but the reassuring presence of my grandfather and my new friends nearby, does me the greatest good.

I hesitate a moment before opening it and sit on a sofa at a short distance from the rock where we keep Excalibur. I know he's going to watch over me, he's been doing it since I've been here, and he seems to like me as much as Judson. From the first page, I discover the thin writing of my mother that I haven't had the opportunity to see since her death when I was 12 years old. As I turn the pages, I discover things about my parents that I didn't know about. I can't contain a cry of surprise when I have confirmation of my father's identity then I close the book and put it in my purse before closing my eyes to integrate those information. A hand resting on my shoulder makes me jump and I miss to put a slap to his owner.

Flynn is lucky that I recognized his perfume in time, which is not yet completely imbued with the magic of the place. This "contamination" is just beginning to reach him. This is not the case of Charlene, the accountant, even if she is far from being only that, or my grandfather who was the first of all librarians. He apologizes for frightening me and then asks me what made me scream, but, before I can answer him, I'm dizzy and I faint. I feel that someone catches me just before my head can hit the ground and then I get dropped on a soft surface and I hear tiny flapping wings coming closer to me. I recognize the voice of one of my fairies friends: Lilith and feels her magic spreading through my body. I wake up only a long time later, in a room with completely white walls with only one visible object, my mobile phone, resting on my bedside table beside my purse.

I recognize without difficulty the clinic in which I find myself and decide to dial the number of Mr. Dulaque. He is entitled, as well as the other members of my entourage, that I know aren't very far, to know what is happening to me and where I am. As usual, three times the ring sound before he picks up and exclaims:

\- Thank you Leslie, you're alive! After convincing my son to give me the name of the poison he used on you, I found a way to contact your grandfather. I didn't think you would contact me first!

\- Calm down Lancelot. If you continue like this, you will have an attack and you will not even know where I am unless you ask grandpa.

\- Hum... You're right, my dear. Do you feel good at least?

\- I'm doing wonderfully. Wait... Did you say Anthony poisoned me?!

\- Yes, he did that when I put you in my house a few days ago now. I assure you I didn't have a clue of what he was preparing. But everything cleared up when I made him spit the piece. There, he is being interrogate by the police who will surely come to question you when his agents will be informed of your awakening.

\- I understand better. Have you something to take some notes?

\- Yes. You can give me the address of where you are.

I dictate him the address then he cuts the communication after having told me just now. Shortly after, my doctor arrives in my room and examines me before expressing his joy at seeing me conscious. He then calls Judson, Flynn and Onyx who join the silence of the room and add a little color. I hug them one after the other and say to them:

\- I'm happy to be awake, but I feel you will not appreciate what I'm going to tell you. Dulaque will not be long to come to see me.

My grandfather tenses at the mention of this name but says nothing, knowing very well that in the state in which I find myself it's better not to annoy me. I'm already afraid of his reaction when he gets to know what I've learned, and I don't know if I'll be able to handle everyone's actions without help. I take the book out of my bag and feel it's heavier than the last time I took it in my hands. I open the book and, at the end of it, I'm surprised to discover that a small box of the same size, merged with him. Once the initial shock has passed, I lift the lid of the case and pull out a book old enough that seems to have been protected by powerful magic. Judson's inquisitive gaze lands on me as my eyes glide over the title page:

"Hic et de cognatione tua, et invenies verum", which means: "Here you will find the truth about you". I turn the sheet to read more and I am not surprised to find a short preface entirely in Latin, written with a quill.

I manage to understand:

"Dear descendants, you are holding in your hands a book that I have made with great care, seeking Merlin help, as you can imagine, it is enchanted to adapt to the person who reads it. But first you need to write a few things about yourself in the following white pages."

I take out a ballpoint pen from my purse and start writing:

\- My name is Leslie Link. I'm Rosie Link and Galahad Du Lac daughter, apparently.

The book begins to shake in my hands, as if it had a will of its own. New words follow mine, surprising me to a high point and I almost drop the book. When the movement stops, I read the sentences that are now written in English. At least I wouldn't need to translate them with an artifact my grandfather gave me. The latter, moreover, looks over my shoulder, while my scaly friend stays quiet in a corner and Flynn observes everything from the entrance to the room. I ask my grandfather, trying to stay as calm as possible, because, I hate having someone looking over my shoulder while I read:

\- Could you please sit down? When you look at me like that, it makes me nervous and I can't focus on my reading.

A little confused, he goes to sit further and I read the following sentences in my head:

"Good morning, I'm so glad to meet you, you see, Merlin had the good idea to connect Galahad's unconscious, in other words me, to two books, the one you have in your hands is like an emitter in your days, while the one who is still with my physical envelope is getting everything you write in. He will see our conversation when he realizes that the book has awakened. The poor man will have a chock when he will find the trunk where he has stored the book, leap in all directions in his usual peaceful workplace. "

The lines that follow make me fully realize that I wasn't born of a couple united by love. Knowing the whole truth doesn't give me as much satisfaction as I thought at the beginning of my reading. I want to cry and I can not read or write anymore, as my eyesight is blurred. I close the book, place it on my bedside table and put my face in my hands. This is the moment someone chooses to knock on the door. I raise my head to give the visitor permission to enter and return to my sadness bubble. I hear familiar footsteps approaching me and then arms embrace me gently while a comforting voice resonates:

\- Don't cry my dear. Everything is fine. Tell me what's going on.

\- I don't know if it's a good idea to talk to you about it.

\- What are you afraid of?

\- I think you should sit down.

\- I don't like what this sentence suggests, he said with a worried look.

\- I've discovered some pretty terrible things about my background, and I'm sure most of the things I'm going to tell you aren't going to please you at all.

\- What you just told me doesn't reassure me so much...

\- I'm sorry for that, but I'm not going to lie to you either.

\- Good. I guess I do not have a choice.

I smile at him when he sits on a chair next to Judson's, and I'm getting ready to tell them everything when my grandmother comes in the company of a rather tall man, about sixty years old, wearing an impeccable costume, with blue eyes identical to those of Lancelot and white hair which seem very silky despite his age, then my eyes are frozen on what he holds in hand. I freeze, just watching him. Dulaque gets up to greet him, the atmosphere is tense between these two despite their effort to stay as calm as possible. My grandmother is doing the presentations:

\- Leslie, this is Jenkins. I met him by going here to visit you and as he wanted to see your grandfather, I offered him to accompany me.

The old man looks at me surprised at hearing my name, he doesn't seem to pay attention to the rest of the words of my grandmother and tightens his grip on the book he has in hand. He just noticed mine, which is closed and rested on my bed and is identical. He approaches and asks me showing me the last page of the book:

\- Are you the author of this?

I put my eyes on the few words that I managed to write despite my emotion:

"Oh my god, I'm the daughter of a knight of the round table and my mother never really loved me..."

Tears comes to my eyes as I nod and he says to me:

\- I'm sorry you had to learn this way.

I can only say a few words before falling in the apples because of the shock:

\- It's not your fault. You did not know and then she subjected you to her will by effects of a spell.


End file.
